


Thoughts

by peralinthebuilding



Series: Angel Chan [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hyunjin is stressed, Magic, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Overthinking, Platonic Relationships, angel!chan, bang chan best leader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: Even if Hyunjin was taller he felt small and safe in Chan’s presence. There was no place he’d rather be.-Hyunjin's overthinking and Chan helps-
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Angel Chan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974451
Kudos: 48





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Welcome to this new part of the Angel Chan series! I offer you a soft hyunchan today. Enjoy~
> 
> Find me on twitter: @chandromeda !

“Last game?” Jisung offered.

Hyunjin shrugged in acceptance, it was getting late anyway, they’d have to go sleep soon. This was their last day off before comeback season. It was the calm before the storm. Tomorrow morning will be the start of the new hectic routine. Hyunjin somehow liked it. He was learning new choreography, to perform new songs for Stay. It was exciting. But he also hated it. It meant staying up way too late to practice, not getting enough rest, beating himself up because he’s not good enough. It was always like that. And it was always taking its toll on him each time.

He swatted that thought away and played the last round of Uno with Jisung. When they were done, Jisung put the game back on the shelf and bid the older good night. Hyunjin still sat there. On the living room floor. He was thinking. About nothing and everything. A lot of things, actually. Each thought led to another twice as stressful. Full of what-ifs and uncertainty. With each word crossing his mind his mood and confidence faltered.

When Chan arrived home, he gently closed the door behind him, mindful of the very late hour. To his surprise, he found Hyunjin on the living room floor, hugging his knees, his chin resting on his forearms. His pout could be adorable if the dullness in his eyes wasn’t so blatant. Chan put his bag down and approached Hyunjin.

“Hyunie… is everything ok?”

Hyunjin looked up after hearing his leader’s warm voice. They were all getting used to Chan’s wings more and more as he was himself getting accustomed to letting them out whenever he was home. But it didn’t prevent Hyunjin from staring a bit, looking at the violet strands peeping shyly from behind his back. It was hard to describe the phenomenon. He seemed to have a sort of lamp between his shoulder blades, illuminating the furniture behind him ever so gently. And a few seconds later, threads of light were appearing on his back. Growing like plants seeking sunlight, oscillating slowly. It was almost hypnotizing.

“Hyunjin?” Chan repeated amused

“Ah sorry” Hyunjin shook his head a bit flustered. “It’s distracting.”

Chan giggled, flustered as well. He stepped over the coffee table and sat behind beside Hyunjin, on the couch.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’d rather not. I just need to change my mind.”

Chan smiled sweetly at his friend, even if he couldn’t see him.

“Overthinking ?”

Hyunjin only hummed back, hugging himself closer. Chan moved on the couch to sit behind him, each of his legs encaging the younger’s frame. He brought his hands to his hair and slowly removed the loose hair tie.

“Then tell me about your day. What did you do today?” Chan asked to get the other to talk about something else.

Hyunjin instantly relaxed at Chan’s touch. It was like magic. He bet it was. He sighed and started explaining his day, maybe in too many unnecessary details but he needed to talk. About anything. To clear his mind. And he was glad Chan was here to hear it. Though he was afraid to bore the older to death. But Chan kept humming in response and asking questions as he carded his fingers through his blond locks. It was almost as if he was carefully plucking out all the bad and stressful thoughts out of his mind. Each time he felt more relaxed and less anxious. Each time the leader removed a small knot in his hair, a knot in his mind disappeared as well.

Hyunjin gradually stopped speaking, just admiring the gentle glow behind him that was illuminating the room and enjoying the feeling of the older playing with his hair. When Chan noticed he hadn’t uttered a word in a few minutes, he let his hand fall out of his hair after having made a few braids here and there.

The dancer turned around on his spot on the floor and looked up at his leader. His wings were fluttering slowly at his back. The light threads were resting on the couch lazily like would a veil. Their pink color was the prettiest color Hyunjin had ever seen them in.

“Thank you hyung.”

They both got up and even if Hyunjin was taller he felt small and safe in Chan’s presence. The older reach up to pat Hyunjin’s head and let his hand travel down the side of his face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, before letting it rest on his shoulder.

“Let’s go to sleep”

Chan smiled as he whispered and Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile back. He was happy to be here, with them, with Chan. He felt like he could take over the world. He’d follow Chan anywhere. There was no place he’d rather be.


End file.
